


[podfic] and he tastes like home

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: "Love is for children, and she never was a child, after all."Barton and the Widow: this is the short version. (You'll never get to hear the long one.)





	[podfic] and he tastes like home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and he tastes like home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023407) by [interestinggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestinggin/pseuds/interestinggin). 



> This is actually a four-year-old podfic which I just noticed I never imported over to AO3 when I made the move. Don't take it as a sign of my return to this fandom! 
> 
> Originally podficced as part of Sister_wife's Americana ficathon over on LJ (oh, the old days). There is cover art in the mp3, I have just lost the embeddable file somewhere since 2013.
> 
> I sound incredibly young and, let's face it, somewhat tinny.

Original LJ text link: [and he tastes like home](http://interesting-gin.livejournal.com/11029.html)  
Length: 9:45

[Mediafire DL link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l7px05flyguzb1z/and_he_tastes_like_home.mp3) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/vlqs)


End file.
